Blessed Birthday
by Naomi.Di
Summary: "Kazuha," Heiji said patiently. "I will accompany you tomorrow, wherever you want to go". "Thank you, but no need, Heiji. I have a date tomorrow!". And Heiji Hattori felt like he just struck by lightning.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

"Heiji, look! 'Despicable Me 3' already air in the theaters. Let's watch it!" Kazuha pulled Heiji's sleeve to caught his attention. Her big doe eyes shone in enthusiasm as she watched the movie poster on the magazine she just read.

"No," The said black skin boy rejected her. _Coldly_ , _flatly_ and _immediately_.

"Aw, come on Heiji! Besides, tomorrow is my birthday. Let's watch it together after school!".

"I know tomorrow is your birthday. You don't have to remind me every day, all the time. Hell, even every year! And no! I don't want to watch that movie! Remember your age, Kazuha!".

Kazuha gasped.

Indeed she knows Heiji doesn't like to watch cartoons and romance dramas.

But all this time he _never_ protested.

They both always take turns while watching about the genre of the movies in the cinema.

Sometimes they watch action and detective movies, Heiji's favorite, of course.

But there's more time when Kazuha, _well_ , little forced Heiji to accompany her to watch cartoons or romantic dramas. Or even horror movies.

Meanwhile Heiji immediately felt bad and regret when he saw Kazuha's reaction. Actually he didn't mean to say something rude to Kazuha, like ' _remember your age'_. But, seeing Kazuha's familiarity with Okita lately, a fellow Kendo fighter who is also a formidable opponent of Heiji, a strange uncomfortable feeling filled those black skinned boy.

Somehow, obviously he didn't like to see Kazuha close to Okita.

Hell, he doesn't like to see Kazuha close to any _male_ friends, other than him!

And no! He's not jealous!

He is ... just ... well, _protective_ towards her.

She's his childhood friend. They know each other since they're babies.

She's like his younger sister to him, that he had to protected her from the male friends.

'Predators. All of them!' Heiji's mind completed in annoyance.

 _Highly_ annoyance.

"Heiji, am I ... doing something wrong? Are you ... angry with me?". Kazuha is confused. The last two days Heiji is weird. He gets very cold to her. In fact, Kazuha felt she did nothing wrong to him.

Then why ...

Suddenly an idea popped in her mind. The most reasonable reason why Heiji is _seems to be_ mad at her. Though she didn't understand why.

Okita.

Well then, better ask directly to him, right?

"Is this because of Okita?".

At first, Kazuha's pitiful voice made Heiji want to apologize at once. But, when he heard Kazuha mention Okita's name, Heiji spontaneously burning with jealou ... _Rage_! He's burning with _rage_!

And Heiji who is burning with anger usually has tendency to said _mean_ words, though he didn't mean it.

"Kazuha!" Heiji's voice was higher than he meant. "You know I don't like watching cartoons! I've been patient enough to endure it this entire time!" He lower his voice, though it's still thick with annoyance, for _different_ reason, actually.

"It's your birthday tomorrow, you should have to grown up! Like I said before, remember your age now, Kazuha! Don't watch cartoons all the time! And more importantly, don't force others to watch movies they don't like, just because you want to be accompanied!". Heiji scolded at her.

Silence for a moment. Both teenagers's eyes widened together.

The girl, did not expect so far she was very selfish, when she herself didn't like if Heiji forced her to do something she did not like.

The boy, now conscious and unbelieving, had just said such rude words to Kazuha.

"Uh, Kazuha. I'm ... I'm sorry," He had to apologize!

Kazuha raised one of her palm, stopping Heiji. "No, Heiji. I'm the one who should apologize! I did not realize that I'd been so selfish. Forgive me".

"But ... But, Kazuha ..."

"It's okay Heiji, I'm not angry. I'm even grateful because you've been honest with me. A bad trait should be changed, right?" Kazuha laughed nervously.

"But I still like watching cartoons," she frowned.

"Ah, don't worry!" Kazuha raised both her palms to Heiji now. "I won't force you to come with me again. I can go by myself, ehehe ..." Again, she forced laugh, which sounded more like choke to Heiji's ears.

Heiji knew that soon she would cry. But, he didn't say anything.

"Well then, Heiji," Kazuha stood now. "See you again".

Then she ran without even waiting for his answer.

Not _tomorrow_ , he realized sadly.

She said see you _again._ Not see you tomorrow. On her birthday.

He sighed with limp and regret.

"Well done, Hattori!" he mocked himself. "Look what you've just done!".

* * *

"Dad, can I ask for your help?".

Heizo Hattori immediately coughed, due to choking with surprise. While Shizuka Hattori's eyes widened in disbelief.

The three of them were having dinner quietly, when suddenly their son, Heiji Hattori, has just asked for help, _politely_.

Something very unlikely, but it happened.

"What help do you need, son?" Shizuka couldn't help but asked in a teasing tone as she put down her chopstick.

Heiji rolled his eyes. According to her teasing tone she just used, Heiji was sure a hundred percent that somehow his mother already read his mind. But, he ignored it. It's not his priority at this time.

"I know you have connections, Dad. I need two movie tickets for tomorrow, for cartoon movies 'Despicable Me 3'. Seats row right in the upper middle".

"What are you talking abou - Ouch!" Shizuka kicked Heizo's leg because of his clueless answer.

"I thought you don't like cartoons, Heiji! And two tickets? For tomorrow? What's the date tomorrow? July 21st. Do you want to invite someone, Heiji?" Shizuka's smile widened to see her son's reddened face.

"It's for Kazuha," Heiji muttered slowly. But both parents can still hear him clearly.

Hmph! As if his mother didn't know tomorrow is Kazuha's birthday.

Shizuka pretended to gasp. Her acting was great.

"You heard that, Heizo!" Shizuka turned to her husband now.

"Tomorrow Heiji wants to invite Kazuha on a date! You can help your son get the cinema tickets, don't you?".

"Mom, we just want to go to the movies. Not dating!" Heiji protested, but not heard.

Instead, his mother glared at him with dagger eyes, which effectively shut Heiji's mouth.

"Well, Heizo?".

Both males in Hattori family sweat dropped.

* * *

Heiji called Kazuha with a satisfied smile on his handsome face.

His left hand holds the receiver, while in his right hand there are two free pass tickets, not only to the cinema, which applicable to all the movies currently playing, but also to the amusement park, for all stands and games.

His father did have powerful connections. And his mother, _well_ , has power upon his father, so ... this two free pass tickets are the results, in just less than an hour!

"Hello?" Heiji's smile widened as Kazuha was still willing to pick up his call, though in a sleepy voice.

Heiji glanced at the clock before answering.

00:01 am.

"Happy birthday, Kazuha! Am I the first who wish a happy birthday to you?".

"Heiji?" Kazuha yawned now. "What's wrong? Why do you call at ... what time is it now?" Sleepily, she glanced at her clock.

"It's 00:02 am, Heiji!".

"Well, I want to be the first to said happy birthday to you! Besides I have a good news! You must like it, Kazuha!".

"Geez. Thanks, Heiji! But, seriously. Can't it wait till tomorrow?" Clearly she's uninterested now.

"I got two free pass tickets, to the cinema and amusement park!". He said in equal amuse tone.

"Congratulations!".

The excitement fades from Heiji. Kazuha's flat reaction was completely unexpected.

"Well, you know what this means, Kazuha? Two free pass right on your birthday!" Heiji tried again with a cheerful and enthusiastic tone.

"Sorry, Heiji, but now I'm so sleepy ... "

"Kazuha," Heiji said patiently. "I will accompany you tomorrow, _wherever_ you want to go. We can go to the cinema or the amusement park. Or even both!". He even emphasized the _wherever_ word.

"Thank you, but no need, Heiji," She yawned again. "I have a date tomorrow! See you at school". Kazuha then hung up the phone, before fainted on her bed, sleeping peacefully.

Meanwhile on the other side of the phone, Heiji Hattori felt like he just struck by lightning.

* * *

 **A/N** : Hello! I'm back hehehe XD

Sorry for taking a little longer than usual to posting new story. I'm eh ... kinda run out of ideas (-_-)

Anyway, I want to thank God because He gave me this idea for this story. Today is also my birthday, thus I am blessed with this idea. Thank you, God!

I'm trying my best to continuing my other incomplete stories. The ideas already there. I just need time to arrange the words :D

Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this story.

Thank you for reading it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

Heiji can't sleep all night.

How dare Kazuha dating another man!

Traitor!

Not that they're dating, but they never go out with anyone else either. So, it's understandable that Heiji feels betrayed.

Well, at least that's from his point of view.

He is now waiting for Kazuha in front of her house, sulking and pouting. Not long after, the door opened. A girl in the school uniform that Heiji awaited appeared. He realizes that today Kazuha is earlier than usual.

Fortunately he also came early. Somehow, Heiji already sensed that Kazuha might want to avoid him. Another thing that worsens Heiji's mood that is already bad today.

"Oh, Heiji? You've already come?" Kazuha looked surprised to see him. Either did not expect to see Heiji had come to pick her up so early this morning, or shocked because Heiji's face is pouting heavily.

He did not answer, but immediately walked away from Kazuha who now turns frowned to see his reaction.

Is Heiji sulking? Oh well ...

Kazuha shrugged and walked quickly following Heiji.

They walked quietly until finally Heiji cleared his throat awkwardly to start a conversation.

"Happy birthday _again_ , Kazuha!".

"Oh, hehe ... Thank you _again_ , Heiji!" She answered, equally awkward as him. She thought he was mad at her, so she didn't expect _that_ , another birthday wishes, from him.

Silence again until ...

"So you're going out on a date after school?" Heiji asked as casually as possible, as if he did not care, though his heart rumbled madly waiting for Kazuha's answer.

To be honest, he still hopes that yesterday he misheard. Or Kazuha too sleepy, so she replied him carelessly.

"Oh, yes!" Just one answer from Kazuha makes Heiji's heart felt like stabbed with a dagger. Moreover, her voice is _excited_. Really unexpected.

"With ... _whom_?" Heiji's voice was barely audible now.

"Huh? What? Sorry Heiji, but I can't hear you".

Heiji looked at the girl next to him with a look of disbelief. Suddenly he gets very annoyed at her.

"I can't believe it, Kazuha! How could you date another man on your birthday! What a traitor you are!" Heiji finally snapped and yelled. All at once to Kazuha.

Kazuha blinked in surprise.

What happened? Why Heiji suddenly yelled at her? What's wrong with him?

And wait a minute.

Did Heiji just mentioned her as a traitor?

Who is the traitor?

She did not betray anyone!

Heiji is not her boyfriend, so Kazuha has the right to go with anyone she likes!

After all, is not he himself who refused her invitation to watch the movie yesterday?

Great! Her mood instantly went bad. And it's still early in the morning on her birthday.

"Listen, Heiji! It's none of your business whoever I want to go out with! After all yesterday I invited you, and you turned me down!". Kazuha humphed in annoyance and started to walk away from Heiji who seemed paralyzed.

For unknown reason, Heiji's feelings hurt so much when Kazuha said it was not his business she wanted to go with whom.

Of course that's his business, because Kazuha is _his_ ... _his_...

Well, Heiji was not sure what Kazuha was for him.

It's just that, she is not allowed to go with another man, damn it!

Like he who doesn't go out with another girl just like that!

Kazuha turned as she felt Heiji did not follow.

"How long do you want to stand there, Ahou!".

Heiji, hearing Kazuha's voice, awakened from his reverie and starts walking after his childhood friend.

'Just you wait, Kazuha! I will not let you and your _date_ ...,' he thought in disgust 'have a nice date this evening'.

He smiled evilly to the girl's back in front of him.

* * *

 _Okita_ ...

 _Again, that jerk named Okita was chatting and laughing familiarly Kazuha_.

From across the classroom, Heiji Hattori looked at the two people who were engrossed in conversation with a murderous gaze.

Oh, he **_is_** wanting to kill somebody. It would be better if that person was the jackass who was now chatting with Kazuha.

' _By the way, why Okita is so long here ini Osaka?! Go back to Kyoto soon!_ ' Heiji thought furiously.

"It hurts to see you with him ... _dududu_ ...," Matsunaga, one of his pals, suddenly wrap his arms around Heiji's neck, singing in a haphazard and disgusting voice.

"Gah! Get your hands off me!" Heiji said with surprise and disgust.

"Yo, Hattori! We've been waiting for you before in the cafeteria, you're still in class!" Oda, another friend appeared and commented.

"Sshh ... Oda! Hattori-kun is jealous of seeing his beloved princess being familiar with other white equestrian knights. Ah, our black prince is in a broken heart. Aaahh ... How cute is that!" Matsunaga said dreamily in disgusting tone.

"I ... I'm not jealous! Hahaha ... Who's jealous!" But his tone was clearly different.

Matsunaga and Oda smiled ignorantly. But they know this is not the time to tease Heiji. Or they will be the target of the Kendo captain's bamboo sword.

"Then let's go to the cafeteria. Leave the two loving birds making their own nest!".

"I'm not hungry," Heiji replied briefly, while Oda and Matsunaga's eyes both widened in surprised.

Hattori is not hungry? Since when? Wow! That's new!

His eyes returned towards Kazuha and Okita.

 _Still not finished chatting?_ Heiji gets more annoyed.

Okita, catching a look of annoyance, and ahem ... jealousy that is clearly visible in Heiji's eyes, grinning then bent towards Kazuha, _very close_ , as if to kiss her cheek.

Heiji immediately jumped to his feet, as Oda and Matsunaga both gasped dramatically.

Alright! Enough is enough!

He was very upset already to see them both talking, and now this bastard is going to kiss **_his_** Kazuha? No! He will not let it!

Heiji is not even aware when his subconscious mentions Kazuha as his.

Okita, grinning once more when he got the exact reaction he wanted from the Hattori guy, immediately say goodbye to Kazuha whose face is now red.

"See you later, Kazuha-chan!" and then Okita left the class in hurry or he would get beaten by an angry Heiji Hattori.

Actually, more precisely, Heiji is shocked now. Did Okita just say, _see you later_ , to Kazuha?

' _Oh, I see. So Okita is the one who will date Kazuha later,_ ' thought Heiji bitterly.

He looked at Kazuha with wounded eyes.

Meanwhile Kazuha, looking at the wounded eyes of Heiji, misinterpreting it. She thinks Heiji saw herself kissed by Okita.

"He-Heiji. It's not ... Okita did not kiss m...,"

"You're right, Kazuha! It's not my business with whom you date. I hope your date is fun!" Then he left limply, just like that, as Kazuha blinking in confusion.

"Huh?".

 _Are they talking about the same thing?_

* * *

Well, Heiji did say it was not his business with whom Kazuha was dating.

But, here he is now, stalking Kazuha like a bad guy or a kidnapper.

Kazuha may be dating Okita.

But Heiji would not let that brazen man, remember what he almost did to Kazuha while in class this afternoon, did indecent things to Kazuha when they were dating.

Yep, Heiji just wants to make sure that Kazuha is okay and not harassed by Okita. That's why he's stalking _err_ ... following her. To guard her.

Kazuha did watch the movie 'Despicable Me 3'. _Alone_.

And now she, _or them_ , because Heiji secretly kept tailing her like a stalker, thank goodness because he's a detective so he can abuse his ability to stalk Kazuha freely, were in a nice restaurant.

And so far, Kazuha is still, _alone_. There was no sign of Okita's presence.

Okita is indeed a jerk. After almost kissing Kazuha, now he even dumped Kazuha just like that?

Heiji will happily hit the head of a man whose face is almost similar to Kudo's with whatever is in his hand when he meet him later. Shoes also allowed.

Kazuha's order came.

A small piece of cake and a bowl of noodles. For a long life, old people said.

"Geez, I forgot to bring a candle! Oh, well ..." Heiji can hear Kazuha grumbled softly, since he sat not far from her.

Then Kazuha began to sing slowly " _Happy birthday to me ... Happy birthday to me ..._ "

Heiji sighed. From her voice, he knows that Kazuha is holding back tears. Unable to restrain himself, Heiji stood up and went to Kazuha's table.

* * *

Kazuha is very sad today.

She's having her birthday.

But her father, busy with work, as usual.

While her mother, was back home because her grandmother fell ill.

Then there's Heiji, but ... ah never mind!

Don't talk about that annoying Heiji!

Somehow from yesterday and this morning Heiji seemed to deliberately upset her, don't know why.

No one accompany her to celebrate her birthday.

Even the movie 'Despicable Me 3' that she just watched was bland and not able at all to comfort her.

Her food orders came. Kazuha so wanted to cry when she saw a small piece of cake that she ordered.

"Geez, I forgot to bring a candle! Oh, well ..." she grumbled softly to distracted herself not to cry.

But when she sings slowly " _Happy birthday to me ... Happy birthday to me ..._ " Kazuha really struggled to hold back her tears when a well-known discordant voice connected her singing.

" _Happy birthday, Dear Kazuha ..._ "

Kazuha looked up in disbelief when she saw Heiji Hattori standing in front of her, although his discordant voice was a clear proof of his existence there, coinciding with when Heiji finished singing "Happy birthday to you" to her.

Heiji who saw Kazuha's lips tremble and soon she will burst into tears, immediately said, "Ahou! You should've called me if **_your jerk date_** didn't come! Birthdays should be celebrated with someone, right!". Heiji pulled up the chair and sat uninvited in front of Kazuha.

Heiji's cool image just collapsed in Kazuha's eyes when she heard Heiji call her Ahou. So is her desire to cry.

Hold on!

He had mentioned about ' _your jerk date'_.

Does Heiji still think that she's dating another man?

"My jerk date?" Kazuha pretended to be annoyed, but could not cover her amused voice well.

"Oh yeah! He's a jerk! Okita! And don't defend him, Kazuha! This afternoon he's doing almost impertinence on you and now he's dumping you! What a bastard!".

Heiji is still blabbering.

"I don't know what you see from him Kazuha! Beside, you have me as your boyfriend ...," Two pairs of eyes widened together as both surprised and disbelieving.

Did Heiji just mentioned himself as her ...

"Ah I mean ... I'm your boy-friend. Your friend that a boy!" He quickly corrected his mistake.

Kazuha rolled her eyes. Yep, typically him!

Although in her heart, she is very disappointed because she hoped that Heiji's meant indeed is a boyfriend, not a boy-friend. However, being a friend of Heiji since childhood, Kazuha knows not to be too hopeful on Heiji's love affair.

"What makes you think I'm dating Okita?".

Now Heiji's face got confused. If not Okita, then who is Kazuha's date?

"So, is there anyone else?" Heiji growled slowly, can't cover his jealousy anymore.

' _Did he just growl at me?_ ' Kazuha increasingly amused at Heiji's reaction and desperately to hold her face flat instead of laughing like a mad.

"Yes, Heiji. Oh, and I'm dating a **_girl_** , actually".

Heiji's face turned into a horror.

Kazuha dating a girl?

Don't tell me if she turns out ...

"Uh, Kazuha ... You ... you're not a lesbi ...,".

"You're idiot! I'm dating myself, you know! And for your information, I'm not a lesbian either!".

Too late.

Kazuha realized that she was shouting _so loudly_ that everyone in the restaurant turned to her.

With a flushed red face because of extreme embarrassment, without speaking, Kazuha stood up and almost ran out of the restaurant when Heiji caught her hand.

"Mind your own business! No need to look at us! She is not lesbian because she is my girlfriend!" It was Heiji's turn to shout at everyone in the restaurant before he finally bent down and kissed Kazuha's lips gently.

* * *

It happened so fast.

From Heiji claiming her to be his girlfriend, kissing her, pulling her and paid her untouched foods to the cashier, _something that even Kazuha forgot to do_ , then took her out of the restaurant.

And now they're walking slowly back home.

Heiji, apparently just realized what he just did, back into ignorant guy that Kazuha know all this time.

He walked in front of Kazuha, didn't care if Kazuha was left behind him.

' _What kind of boyfriend is this Heiji?!_ ,' thought Kazuha irritably. And at the same time, her belly grumbled. Loudly enough apparently, thus make Heiji turned his head back to her.

Kazuha really wants to be swallowed by the earth right now. Don't know why she was so unlucky today, though it's her birthday. Her whole body trembled as she desperately holding back her tears that she didn't realize Heiji already in front of her.

There are times where Heiji is not annoying, teasing or embarrassing Kazuha, but instead being gentleman, as he is now.

"Let's find something to eat," Heiji took Kazuha's hand and gently pulled her with him.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, Heiji! I'm your girlfriend now, or just your girl-friend?" Kazuha asked Heiji.

She was cheerful now after finished a bowl of noodles.

Heiji, winced as if someone pinched his nape from behind.

"What ... What are you talking about?".

Kazuha shrugged her shoulders. "Just to reassure. Who knows after this that someone actually asked me out on a date ...,"

Heiji interrupted her words with a kiss on her lips.

"No one can ask you out on a date except me! You have to reject all of them because now you have a boyfriend, Kazuha!".

Kazuha did not expect Heiji's answer would be like this. Her face was red with embarrassment and delight.

Or cuteness, according to Heiji.

"So, I got a boyfriend. But I didn't get a present from you?".

"Hey, you should've thank me! Not everyone got a boyfriend as their birthday present!".

"So, you're my birthday present as well?" Kazuha smirked while Heiji gulped.

Silence for a moment.

"Heiji".

"What now?".

"Thank you. For everything".

"You're welcome, Kazuha".

Then they ended their first date as lovers with a chaste kiss.

 _A blessed birthday, indeed_.


End file.
